


Bonds

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex experiment, and find they both like and fear the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> From a Comment Fic Poll. For Jlvsclrk: College (no Rift), Farm Fresh, Possessive, Bondage

# Bonds

"There," Clark said, a slight grimace on his face.

"Is it hurting?" Lex asked, concerned.

"No, just uncomfortable."

Lex put the kryptonite down and studied Clark. Bound naked on the bed, shackles on his wrists and ankles, he was beautiful. He had his eyes closed as he adjusted to the kryptonite, and that let Lex frown safely without the worry that Clark would see him. He didn't like this experiment, not at all. But it's what Clark wanted… "Try the shackles."

Clark tensed and pulled on them. The right wrist chain broke, sending metal scattering.

With a sigh, Lex went back to the bed and put another one on.

"You'll have to bring it closer."

Lex sat on the edge of the bed and said nothing.

"Lex, please."

"I don't like to see you hurting…" Lex whispered, his head bowed.

"I know Lex, but *please*. I'm tired of the thought I might hurt you. I want to have sex with you and not just pretend that it's chains that hold me back. I want to be helpless in your grasp and for you to have your way with me."

Suppressing another shudder that was both desire and helplessness, Lex complied.

Clark really was beautiful. The pain mixed with the pleasure, creating sweat shimmering over his skin, which Lex licked off. Clark pulled at his bonds and could not free himself, creating a fierce bright light in his eyes and a hunger that Lex could barely match. So much new, so much to experience. Lex tried to prolong it, to bring Clark to the brink and back again, but Clark's need proved stronger and he came before Lex had tried all he wanted to try.

After only a moment of cuddling, Lex left the bed and savagely kicked the kryptonite away. Then he retrieved it and put it back in it's lead box.

Clark broke his bonds and joined Lex, holding him close, stroking the tension in all Lex's muscles. "Thank you, Lex," he whispered. "Thank you. I won't ask you to hurt me again, but I wanted it so much…"

Lex turned into Clark and laid his head on his chest. "I wanted it too. I wanted it so much that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that one day I will create a room with padded velvet and lined with kryptonite and lead and I will keep you there so that you'll be only for me and me alone. You'll be mine, always."

With a gulp, Clark assured Lex he wouldn't ask him to do it again. And hid how very much he wanted that as well.

  


* * *

  


END


End file.
